


Elfor and Kyle

by Cate_K1812



Series: Voltron ever after - a happy future for everyone [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Children of Characters, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, First Child, Honerva now, M/M, Minor Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Mpreg, Next Generation, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Wedding, everything is still fine, part of Lotor's backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812
Summary: Allura and Lotor visit Honerva and tell her about Allura's pregnancy.Also Lance passes out and Veronica'a and Acxa's wedding gets a brief revisit.





	Elfor and Kyle

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, part 7. 
> 
> As always thanks to my beta bev_crusher1971 for the beta.
> 
> Like I promised a little Lotura story.
> 
> PiT: 6 years after season 7 a little before "Would you stay with me"

Lotor and Allura followed Romelle through the gardens of the retirement home. They walked down a path paved with big rocks. To both sides of the path grew fresh green grass with flowers, trees and bushes.

They reached a small pavilion in a sea of purple and pink juniberry flowers. At the table sat an old woman. Her hair was white and combed back into a nice braid. In front of the woman stood a tea service as well as a holographic picture, showing emperor Zarkon and empress Honerva at their wedding day. On her lap laid a purring, black cat.

Honerva looked old. Older than ever before. Since she had saved Lotor from the quintessence field, her body had started aging again and so did Lotor’s. Covar on the other hand looked still young for his 10,000+ years.

“Her medical conditions became worse lately,” Romelle explained while they were still far enough away from the pavilion. “The doctors give her at least another three to four years. But she will be thrilled to hear of your pregnancy, ‘Llura.”

Allura nodded, flattened her short, light blue dress and checked her husbands appearance. Lotor looked fine. His jeans were clean, his black sweater was flattened and his hair was tight back to a ponytail.

“Okay, lets go and tell her.” Allura said.

They walked closer to the pavilion and now noticed a young altean carer, sitting next to Honerva and listening to her stories.

“Hello, mother,” Lotor greeted his mother, “how are you?”

Honerva looked up and stopped her story midway.

“Lotor and Allura,” she said and looked to the young woman beside her. “This is my son I told you about. And my beautiful daughter-in-law. She’s a paladin of Voltron.”

The carer chuckled and answered, “I know, Honerva. Everyone knows the founders of the Galtean Republic.”

“Of course.” Honerva agreed and looked at her family, “Have you two met Hala yet? She is such a beautiful child and a talented doctor.”

The young carer giggled again and said, “I’m a nurse, not a doctor. You want me to leave?”

“I leave it up to my mother,” Lotor said, “and to you of course.”

He tightened his grip around Allura’s hand. She smiled and said she didn’t have a problem with Hala staying. Honerva wished for her to stay as well.

The couple started to talk about some of the things that had happened during the last four phoebs. Honerva listened observantly, laughed a lot and commented on different events. It was nice being able to talk to the old lady in friendly conversations like this but it was noticeable that her brain became weaker. The Alzheimer had started to develop a year ago. For now her brain was mostly fine but her body was slowly crumbling.

At some point Allura decided to talk about her pregnancy, “We have come here today, to tell you… something very special.”

“Really? What is it?” Honerva asked.

Lotor reached in his pocket and pulled out an ultrasound picture he put down in front of his mother.

“We’re currently still thinking of a name,” he explained, “in the closer choice right now are Corco, Sinclain and Elfor.”

Honerva looked at the picture with shining eyes and almost cried.

“Congratulation,” she said. “This is beautiful. I wish you all the best.”

Allura smiled. “Thank you. We waited this long to tell you so nothing would happen. I was afraid of a miscarriage.”

Honerva reached over the table and grabbed her hands tight, telling her, “Allura, you are a woman as strong as Melinor. You shouldn’t doubt yourself. You allow me to see the baby?”

“Of course, mother.” Lotor said, “After all, this baby was only possible because of your brave action to save me. You even gave up your immortality.”

“I’ve hurt you all your life,” Honerva said, “this was the least I could have done. And who wants to live forever anyway?”

Covar, who had lain on Honerva’s lap all the time, stood up now and walked over to Allura, jumped on her lap and fell asleep again. She giggled and petted the cat.

“Do you have a name suggestion?” Allura asked.

“I really like Elfor.” she said, “It sound a lot like Alfor.”

“That was the thought.” Allura said, “But instead of ` _Al_ ´ for ` _the glorious_ ´, we decided on ` _El_ ´ for ` _the wise_ ´.”

“` _The wise leader_ ´ is a good name.” Honerva praised, “I can’t wait for it.”

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

“Congratulation, Keith, it is a healthy baby boy.” Doctor Aiphos said.

In her arms she held a bundle of blankets. She stepped closer to Keith who was absolutely worn out from just giving birth and put the bundle down on his chest. As Keith put his arms around the bundle and looked at the baby inside, he started crying again but this time from happiness. He pulled the baby closer and pressed a soft kiss to its forehead.

“You still go with Kyle?” the doctor asked, looking over Keith’s shoulder.

“Of course,” he answered laughing, “he is beautiful.”

She smiled and turned around looking at her nurse and the midwife that had helped during the birth.

“How is our brave hero?” she asked.

The nurse looked up and answered, “His blood pressure is back to normal, his face has color again and he regained his consciousness.”

On the floor laid Lance, feet on a chair and arms stretched out.   
“Even though he still is a bit… pale,” the midwife added.

“No real surprise,” the nurse, the only human besides Lance in this room, said, “The fathers often pass out during birth. My husband did. Both times I gave birth.”

Aiphos giggled, “Some galra do, too.”

The midwife, a relatively small galra with pointed ears and a rather scaly head, grabbed Lance’s hand and pulled him up, “Come on, lover boy, have a look at your son.”

Lance took a deep breath and stroked his hands over his face to get his head clear again. As he saw Keith his heart skipped a beat. His husbands face was red and tired, his hair messy and on his chest laid a bundle of blankets. Sinking down on a chair Doctor Aiphos had given him, he looked over Keith’s shoulder and was speechless.

The baby in Keith’s arms seemed tiny, had fair skin like Keith and brown hair like Lance. Kyle had stopped crying after the midwife had cleaned him and seemed to sleep now. Not being able to say something Lance just turned to Keith and kissed him.

“You want to hold him?” Keith asked him.

“Aren’t I’m going to break him?” Lance breathed, his voice still hadn’t returned.

“I don’t think so.” Keith answered and chuckled.

Very slowly and carefully, Lance picked the baby up and held it to his chest. He had held babies before. Marco’s kids, his niece and nephew for example when he himself had been ten and 13. Or Veronica’s baby three years ago. Or Luis’ son, two years ago. He even had held Matt’s daughter Andrea a couple of times. But holding his own son, his own flesh and blood, was so different. He had always liked children but he would love Kyle forever, no matter what would happen.

“So beautiful.” he muttered.

Keith smiled. He loved seeing Lance like this. His eyes were sparkling like gems looking at the child. The midwife stepped to Keith and looked down on him.

“You’re doing great.” she said, “Much better than I would have thought of a half-breed.”

“Thank you.” Keith replied, “It’s worth it.”

“We talked about breastfeeding and the after care,” she said, “and if you have any other questions, I’m assigned to this ship for-”

“For another two years, I know. Thank you.” he cut her and tried to remember anything she had told him during the preparation classes, “Sports, but very careful during the first phoeb and no sex for at at least six movements.”

The midwife nodded pleased and walked over to Lance to ask him how he was doing.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Kyle laid on his changing table, getting dressed by Lance. His father dressed him in a small dark gray suit, with a white onesie underneath it on which a blue tie was printed. The last thing he added to Kyle’s outfit was the red chain of pearls on which the pacifier hung.

“Done.” Lance said satisfied and sat Kyle up, “Now you look incredibly gorgeous.”

He combed again through Kyle’s short hair, supporting him with a hand on his back and pressed a kiss on his forehead. Kyle giggled.

“Lance!” Lance heard Keith calling, “I found the amber necklace!”

“Great. I’m coming.” Lance answered and picked up his son.

He carried him to the bed room in which Keith was getting dressed right now. He stood in front of the mirror, binding his tie. Or rather failing to bind his tie. Between his teeth hung a necklace made of small amber stones. Keith was wearing a black suit, like Lance and a white shirt. His tie was red.

Lance stepped closer to him, bumping his hips against Keith’s and giving him Kyle.

“At one point you should really learn how to bind a tie,” he teased him, “and this is the wrong colored tie.”

He pulled it off and hung it around his own neck. From the bed he took a light blue tie and bound it around Keith’s neck, putting down the popped collar after he was done.

“What do I have to learn this for?” Keith asked, the necklace still dangling from his mouth, “It’s not like I’m wearing a suit everyday. This is the second time in three years.”

“It’s the third time.” Lance corrected him and took away the necklace to put it around Kyle’s neck. “Don’t forget Allura’s wedding. Can you put on his shoes? I get ready.”

“Sure.” Keith answered and carried Kyle to the bed.

He carefully but the boy down on the plaid patterned blanket and looked for the small black leather shoes.

Today was the day of Acxa’s and Veronica’s wedding. The couple celebrated in the big park, not far from the McClains family house. Almost all of the McClain-family had assembled in the house of Lance’s parents and they had brought their families. Lance was there with Keith and Kyle. Marco had brought his wife and his two children, and Veronica, Laura, Acxa and Krolia were there as well. Because of bad luck on the wedding day, Acxa slept with her mother in a room and Veronica slept with Laura in a room. Luis, Rachel and their families were the only ones that had stayed at their own houses, which weren’t that far away from their parents home.

Keith had found the small shoes of his son and played with him a little before putting the shoes on.

“You know,” Keith said, “we should do a small vacation again soon. Go back to the beach, the bungalow of James’ uncle.”

“What about Kyle?” Lance asked, “He’s only two months old. You still nurse him.”

“I’m not talking about right now.” he said, “In about half a year or a year.”

Lance smiled and fixed his collar with the red tie, “Sounds good. But lets concentrate on the wedding for now. After this we’ll have Laura for a week, while Veronica and Acxa go on their honeymoon.”

“I know.” Keith said, “A first training for handling two kids at once.”

“Does that mean you want another child?”

“In a few years.” Keith answered and lifted Kyle up again, “Can we talk about our sister’s sense of humor for Acxa’s side wearing blue and Veronica’s side wearing red?”

“Well, I am the red paladin.” Lance said.

“And never the less your uniform is blue and mine is red.” Keith countered. “When you’re done, we can go down.”

Lance nodded and they went downstairs to meet up with Lance’s parents.

In the hall, they met Krolia who was wearing a long blue dress. Seeing Kyle, she asked to hold him.

“Where is Acxa?” Keith asked.

“Already at the location.” Krolia answered, “Ezor and Zethrid help her preparing. Veronica is also already there with her mother and some of her friends.”  
“Why aren’t you with Acxa?” Lance asked.

Cradling Kyle in her arms she answered, “Acxa and I aren’t that close. We never were. I was always working and since I had returned from earth I visited her very rarely. After she decided to join the military at age 16, I have only seen her one more time. The next time we met was during our return to earth, after we escaped from Ezor and Zethrid the first time.”

Lance nodded slowly, “I think I understand. You can be as close to Kyle as you want.”

Eyeing Kyle she said, “He looks just like you, Keith. But with your father’s haircolor.”

“You mean mine.” Lance corrected her.

But Krolia just smiled and handed Kyle to Lance.

“Let’s head to the wedding location,” Keith said and opened the door.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

The wedding was beautiful and out of nowhere Lotor and Allura appeared at the wedding. No one had thought they would come because of Allura giving birth to her little son Elfor only a few days prior. But everyone was happy to see the freshly baked mother. Elfor was only two days old and tiny, with a dark skin and black-blue hair. The hair color – according to his parents – came from Lotor’s altean side. It was the same color that Honerva had had in her youth.

It was Allura’s idea to let the boys grow up together. And just like this the two small families met almost everyday and Elfor and Kyle more or less grew up with four parents instead of only two, being close like brothers.

 


End file.
